Suffocation
by Cliscia
Summary: To hide from his own inner demons, Mariku must also avoid the ones from reality. But when they come back to haunt him, there's few things he can do. BakuraMariku


_Mariku gulped, taking another step back into the void. He paused slightly, before darting his eyes back up to the figure in front of him._

"Bakura."  
He stretched the last vowel, letting it hang in the air a second more before cutting it off. This person was not supposed to be here.

"A warm welcome to you, too, Mariku-kun."__

Mariku frowned at this name, seeing as Bakura was no one to use pet names. The other soul was malicious, and he was wary.  
"If you call me that again, I'll fucking rip your fucking tongue out." 

Bakura gasped sharply, putting a hand to his heart.  
"Oh dear! Mariku, how could you say something like that to your dear friend!? And we haven't seen each other for so long!"  
Sarcasm should be smitten to hell.

The pale own smiled then, dropping his hand and returning to his real nature. A smirk, and he opened his mouth to speak once again, but Mariku cut him off.

"Why are you here?"  
"Ooh, serious now, aren't we! You were never straight to the point before. I guess imprisonment inside one's mind really does have an effect on the character."

He scowled at the other's increasing sarcasm, starting to grow more wary as Bakura continued to advance on him.  
Step. By. Step.

"Cut the crap, I don't know what you want, but you'd better goddamn tell me or leave me alone! Anything I had with you is over."

"Oh Mariku, do you really think I'd come all the way out here, to the very space you were banished to, to leave you alone?"

Mariku paused for a moment then, thinking about what Bakura had said. Something didn't feel right.

"Mariku, I came for you." Bakura did not stop, however, until he was right up to his face. Well, a little below, but that was irrelevant.

"I want you back. You know as well as I do that you are not confined here. But why you choose to stay, I do not know." His dark brown eyes glinted strangely in the light of the shadow realm, giving them a distinct red glow."But the fact is that I cannot continue to ignore that the closest I got to defeating the GOD WRETCHED PHARAOH,"He clenched his teeth in hate at the game, grabbing Mariku's arms for emphasis, making him stiffen at the contact "was when I was with you.  
I admit, Mariku, that I need your help if I ever want to revenge my family. So, please, Mariku, I swear to fucking god if you help me, you will have whatever you desire. Which is a lot to say, seeing your current situation.  
...So. Come with me."

He was surprised at Bakura's reasoning, he had to admit that the tomb-robber had come to his senses a lot more clearly and had even let his pride go to ask him for his help. But Mariku knew nothing of good. He was to stay here, not of some 'banishment' that the pharaoh had put upon him, but he stayed to punish himself _for everything he had done. Malik did not deserve to have him come back, for he had done terrible things, and did not wish to trouble him anymore. He loved Malik too much for that.  
Oh god, what had happened to him?_

"No."  
'What!? What do you mean No!?" Bakura bristled, grinding his teeth together and gripping Mariku's arms tighter. "I fucking told you that you could fucking have anything, and that the world would be yours, LIKE YOU ALWAYS WANTED!, and you fucking say no!?!?"  
The other spirit snarled, the crazy look Mariku had missed so much coming back into his eyes.  
"I said no, Bakura, and no crazy game you want to play is going to change my mind."

And with that, Bakura let go of him, dropping his arms and taking a step back, his head down.  
"You know, Mariku," his head remained down, and Mariku frowned at what he was doing. Bakura did not back down from anything,"this really isn't a question."

"'The fuck it's not!"Mariku, scoffed."You asked me to go back, and I told you know! I said no, and I will keep with that answer!"

"No no, Mariku, I wasn't asking, I was telling. _"And his head shot up again, his expression one of the scariest things Mariku had seen in a long, long time.  
"You are coming back with me, and I swear by the fucking gods above, that if you don't come with me by yourself, I'll _make you._"_

And Mariku ran. Not thinking that there was really no where to run too_, but somewhere that he could run_ from.__

He was stopped suddenly by something so faint that he could hardly feel it wrapping around him. Like his muscles just froze, keeping him locked in place, his heart still racing.

"Did you forget, Mariku?"He stiffened at the sound of Bakura's voice as it's sound laced through the air, coming right behind his ear until he swore the insane one was standing right behind him. He could almost even feel his hands placed on his hips."We are in the shadow realm. You are completely surrounded by the things I control. Did you really think I was joking when I said I'd take you by force?"  
He knew that he wasn't imagining feeling Bakura behind him when he ghosted a hand up his chest when he gave a low, quiet whimper. Never again did he want to return to the outside world, for Bakura would be waiting for him. 


End file.
